


Dangerous

by LiveAndLetRain (CaraLee)



Series: BNHA Mini-Fics [2]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, Angst, Dark Humor, Gen, Humor, Mentioned Suicide Attempt, No editing we die like mne, The Rooftop Gang Are Team Minato, mentioned nanabi | choumei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/LiveAndLetRain
Summary: A mission gone wrong and now Hizashi has a permanent passenger.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Kayama Nemuri | Midnight & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Series: BNHA Mini-Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015281
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Dangerous

Hizashi comes back to consciousness slowly, which is unusual. _It’s_ _dangerous_ , part of his brain screams at him. _Not safe! Danger! Alert!_

The rest of him feels like he got run over by a herd of wild horses and just wants to stay down and rest. Nemuri’s muttering is annoying though, grabbing his attention and refusing to allow his mind to slip back into blissful unconsciousness.

“-Stupid, reckless idiot. Let you die of chakra exhaustion next time. Both of you. What am I? Your mother? Stupid noble gestures, stupid self-sacrificing morons.”

Mmm. Someone made her mad. Hizashi feels sorry for them.

_Wait. Chakra exhaustion? Shouta?!_

He bolts awake and upright. Or tries to at least.

Wow that hurts.

“Idiot! Stay still,” Nemuri is hissing in his ear a second later as he hunches over, trying to keep from expelling the contents of his stomach all over himself. It feels like he got stabbed in the gut.

“I swear if you die now after everything I’ll kill you myself.”

“-agumphff.”

He glances to the side and even through the pain relief fills him because Shouta is there, unconscious but breathing, face even paler than usual under the blindfold, but clearly alive. “What happened?” His breathing is ragged and gaspy, but the physical pain is fading fast, almost as if it was never there to begin with.

Nemuri glares down at him and he smiles sheepishly back at her out of habit. They learned years ago that appeasement was almost always the best option.

For a second he thinks she might be about to hit him but then her face crumples up and she drops to her knees to throw her arms around him. Nemuri’s a touchy person but usually the only person she hugs out of nowhere is Shouta because it annoys him and she thinks its funny when he tries to stab her. (‘ _Aw, Kitty has claws!’_ She coos at him and tries to squish his cheeks.)

“Am I dying?” He finally manages to squeak words out, suddenly terrified. “Is _Shouta_ dying?”

Nemuri pulls back, huffing a laugh that’s not really a laugh. “Not anymore. But you both gave it your best shot.”

Hizashi knows he’s missing something important here. He squints at Nemuri, trying to sort through the events of the mission in his head. They were dispatched to investigate suspicious activity on the Iwa border. They were ambushed and he’d been separated from the other two-

“I was captured,” Hizashi blurts, eyes widening. “They said they’d turn me into a trap-” and then he is scrabbling with the hem of his tattered shirt, ignoring the cuts and tears with no evidence on the skin beneath them, pulling it up. He remembers the enemy nin jeering. He remembers the sealed jar, he remembers their shoddy and unstable fuuinjutu…

He remembers being turned loose, right before Shouta and Nemuri found them, throwing out every protocol in the handbook to come for him. He remembers-

Diving in front of a fatal hit. Shouta’s blindfold coming off. Red and swirling black. Then nothing.

“You tried to suicide,” Nemuri says, voice tight as he finally manages to get his shirt up, twisting to try and see the seals he knows are burned into his back now, spreading across his shoulder blades like a sick parody of wings. 

They turned you into an unstable Jinchuuriki.”

 _Oh._ _She’s_ _angry_. _That’s why she sounds like that._

“And you thought forcing us to kill you was better than risking going back to the village for help. You tried to die.”

“I’m a giant chakra bomb waiting to go off, Nemuri.” Hizashi snaps as his memories come filtering back in, breath-stealing fear creeping in their wake. “If a bijuu gets loose in the village it will destroy _everything._ ”

“It won’t get loose,” Nemuri shouts back in his face. “We patched the seal!”

“You what?” Hizashi turns his scattered focus inwards to his own chakra pathways. They are turbulent, raging, full almost to bursting. But he no longer feels like he’s going to fly apart at the seams if he stubs his toe or slips on a branch.

“How-”

“We do listen to your rants about fuuinjutsu, you know,” Nemuri grumbles at him. “I was able to seal the seal while Shouta held you and the bijuu.”

Hizashi’s jaw drops. “He did what? For how long?”

Suddenly seeing that Shouta is breathing isn’t enough, he scrabbles for his friend’s wrist. His pulse is thready and irregular, but there.

Nemuri looks tired and wrung out, sober as the grave. “Almost fifteen minutes. He completely exhausted his reserves and the backups.”

With shaking fingers Hizashi nudges the corner of Shouta’s blindfold high enough to see the edge of one of the chakra storage seals tattooed over the tenketsu point in his temple and up to the corner of his eye. The black ink looks faded, the edges red and irritated. Sure signs that Shouta had emptied them completely and quickly. Likely he kept trying to pull from them even after they were exhausted. 

Nemuri growls and punches Hizashi’s arm. “If either of you ever do something like this again I’ll kill you both myself.”

That’s probably fair. 

Hizashi strokes the edge of Shouta’s seals with his thumb a few times before he reluctantly pulls away. His aches and pains have faded as if they were never there but he is tired. So tired. His memories are still fuzzy and all he can think is that so much is going to change now. All shinobi are human weapons but Jinchuuriki…

“Did we finish the mission?”

“Yes.” Nemuri just sounds tired now, all anger drained from her voice and body as if it never existed in the first place “Despite everything, we did finish it. 

“That’s good.” He manages to haul himself to his feet with a groan. “We need to get back over the border.”

Nemuri nods and begins briskly breaking down the hasty camp she’d clearly raised hastily to shelter them while she watched for one or other of them to regain consciousness. Hizashi focuses on rooting around through Shouta’s field kit for his spare fuuinjutsu tools. He knows he stashed some chakra paper in here, even if his ink set was in his own pouches that the Iwa-nin had taken when they captured him. 

Normally he’d just hold Shouta to his back with his own chakra but though his physical hurts have disappeared his chakra pathways are still volatile. He doesn’t want to risk it. Even activating the seal he traces onto the chakra paper and places carefully between his back and Shouta’s chest with Nemuri’s help is dangerous but it works and in minutes they are taking off through the sparse trees, Nemuri in the lead, still focused despite her weariness. Hizashi follows behind her, carrying a still unconscious Shouta on his back. A formation that has become familiar to the three of them ever since-

Ever since Oboro. 

As they run Hizashi can feel himself growing stronger, bruises fading as the Bijuu’s chakra continues to integrate into his system. It makes it difficult to focus on anything besides the creeping change he may or may not be imagining in himself or Shouta breathing in his ear, light and irregular, and Hizashi casts about wildly for a distraction.

He doesn’t particularly _want_ to focus on the patchy memories of his brief but painful captivity, his mind shying away from half-remembered terror and dread. He’ll have to make a report though when they get back to the village. He’ll have to speak with T&I and it's better if he figures out what he can _before_ that. Especially his sealing.

Come to think of it...which bijuu did they seal inside of him? He knows he knows, which was it?

He comes to a sharp, sudden halt. Almost slipping from the tree branches.

“Nemuri we need to wake Shouta up. Now.”

She flickers back to his side. “What? Why?”

“Because he needs to get this out of me.” Hizashi can feel the panic rising and does his best to not start screaming on the spot.

Nemuri looks both confused and horrified. “Hizashi, that will kill you.”

He whirls to face her and grabs her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes in a desperate attempt to convey how serious he is about this. “I’m okay with that. Nemuri I have a _GIANT BUG INSIDE ME!”_

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Hizashi  
> (You know what's worse than one transplanted sharingan? _Two_ transplanted sharingan.)


End file.
